valkyriedrivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mirei Shikishima
Mirei Shikishima is the protagonist of Valkyrie Drive Mermaid, and is Mamori's Liberator. She is a young girl who possesses an outstanding figure with tan skin and blond hair long enough to touch the ground. Due to her extremely reserved appearance, people think that she's a scary person but in reality, Mirei is a pure-hearted innocent person. Courageous and energetic, she doesn't avert her eyes from disturbing scenes. Still, she is fond of cute things. As a Liberator, her power is S-Class. Because of her reserved nature, only few people are aware of her past. Background She seems to have had military experience, and fighting along her first Exter, Momoka Sagara.Because she was refusing to fight,the organisation decided to dispose of her.A doctor helped her and sent her back into the world,reporting that she was dead.She was unable to live a normal life,and was sent to Mermaid when she fought with the agents who were after Mamori. Appearance Mirei is remarkably mature for fifteen, a recurring gag when new acquaintances learn her age. Mirei has tan skin, and previously short black hair, but due to her taken as a test subject, the chemicals bleached her hair and eyebrow color turning them blond with chestnut highlights. Despite being long enough to reach the ground, she tends to wear it loose in a massive cascade down her back, except sometimes when she sleeps, when she puts it in a long, thick braid. She has longish bangs, and a long lock sticking up from the top of her head. (The standard anime "hair antenna".) She has bright purple eyes with eyebrows the same color as her hair. Small mouthed, she keeps her lips pursed, making her default expression rather stern. She has an outstanding figure for her tender age. She is above average in height and weight, but relatively well proportioned, although like most Mermaids, her breasts are oversized. Her standard attire is an untidy school uniform of unknown alma mater/origins. The white blouse is left un-tucked and always has the top and bottom buttons undone. The half-open necktie is dark brown with a single white stripe down the center. The blazer is dark brown with gold piping and scarlet collar, and a blue and gold insignia on the left breast. The skirt is a red tartan with black and white stripes. She also wears black combat boots and fingerless black gloves. When in combat, her blouse is usually unbuttoned due to the fact that she would have initiated Drive prior using her breasts as a stimulus for her Arm. Personality For all her fierceness, Mirei is embarrassed by what she must do to Mamori to help them survive their battles. She knows how to efficiently engage in Drive, but will only do so for that purpose. If someone else kisses her, such as Rain Hasumi, she will feel a bit violated and punch them in retaliaton. Especially in Episode 4, one of Charlotte's spies trapped Mirei in a trance where she was molested. But she snapped out of it, saying she has already seen hell in reality. This may indicate that she might have a fear of molestation. However, Mirei was visibly touched when Mamori first voluntarily puckered up for a kiss to initiate Drive. Being younger than Mamori, she speaks with very polite and reserved tone. Mirei is observant and intelligent, but doesn't speak often. But she is strong and very protective of her friends, especially Mamori since they are partners. Abilities She poses exceptional psychical abilities for a human.Even without her Arm, she is able to make enormous flying leaps, and has exquisite situational awareness. With the aid of her Arm, Mamori, she has managed to beat several other pairs with little difficulty. For this reason she is considered a high-treat Liberator. Because she shown above-averge abilities,she was chosen for Enhancement,which has given her a superhuman power. Enhancement When she uses her Enhancement abilities,her arms and legs transform into a robot like structure,as well as her left eye and cheek.She gains incredible speed and strength to fight.However, she will experience intense repercussions afterwards if she doesn't take a repressing pill prior to Enhancement. ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Strength Arms Mamori Tokonome When in Drive,Mirei wields her as a sword.They can also teleport using Mamori's power.When she causes the Valkyrie Effect with Mirei,she turns into a double ended spear. Rain Hasumi Mirei was only once in Drive with her,when they first met,because Rain was intrigued by Mirei's strength.Rain turned into her typical Arm form. Trivia * Mirei is implied to be the long-rumored Soldier. *Her previous extar was Momoka. *She is a Soldier Arm Liberator. * Her code name is C7. Gallery Valkyrie-mirei-fierce.png|Mirei's fierceness. Valkyrie-Mirei-w-Mamori-Arm.png|Liberator Mirei wields her Exter Mamori's Arm form.Ep. 01 Mirei_VS_Kasumi.gif Mirei_Danger.gif Videos Valkyrie Drive Mermaid OP ヴァルキリードライヴ マーメイド Opening Valkyrie Drive Mermaid Episode 1 English Sub Valkyrie Drive Mermaid Episode 3 English Subbed External links * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Liberator